Avenging Scarlet Spider
by Tomzilla99
Summary: An unknown enemy has kidnapped Luke Cage and Jessica Jones's daughter, but the most unlikely of people saves her. Now that person joins forces with the Avengers to stop this new evil please review


Avengers and Kaine who knows

**I do not own marvel**

* * *

"I can't believe this."

**_BOOM!_**

A man in a red and black costume jumped away from an explosion as he was holding what looked a baby in his arms

_"WWWHHHHAAAAAAHHH"_

"Oh stop crying!" the shouted

_'My name is Kaine Parker, and I have no idea how I got in to this._

**Flashback:**

The Scarlet Spider was busy web swinging though the city of Houston Taxes, until he landed on a nearby building and looks down at the city.

_'The city is quite today ...THANK GOD! I mean it's nice to get a break once and a...' _Kaine lost his train of thought as black helicopter flew by.

"...Will there ever be a day I can just relax 'sigh' thanks Parker I really hate you." Kaine said angrily as he started to follow the helicopter, the helicopter landed on one of the buildings and the Scarlet spider landed on the building beside it.

As Kaine activated his invisibility he moved closer to get a better look (and thanks to his enhanced hearing) he was notice a few men in black armor, two of them carrying a crate of some kind.

But the thing that won his attention was a man completely covered, head to toe in bandages, even his figures, he can move them freely but still wrapped. The only thing that was visible was his eyes and nose.

Kaine couldn't help but notice the patterns in his eyes, there was black where the white should be and white where the black should be. As Kaine got closer he could hear want they're saying.

"Do you have our new test subject?" the bandage man asked one of the men.

"Yes sir." He replied

"Then by all means let us begin" the bandage man said sinisterly.

"Very well 'Broken One'." The men said

_'Broken One?' _the Scarlet Spider thought.

They all started walking inside the building as the red and black clad hero decided to take the vent.

_'The vent I'm becoming more like you everyday Parker, and that scares me.'_ The Scarlet Spider thought.

As the Scarlet Spider was crawling through the vent he could hear the conversation they were having below **(Idea I got from Spider-man edge of Time.)** until he heard something very troubling.

"Sir aren't you a little worried we stole this from the Avengers." One of them asked.

Kaine whole body froze, they stole something from the Avengers? But what? he continued to follow them but Kaine had a feeling if he kept listening in on them thing would just get worse.

_'This is crazy what am i doing here i should just 'with great power comes great responsibility'_ Kaine remembered.

Those words kept ringing in his head for a while ever since everyone started calling him the Scarlet Spider.

_'Alright mister 'Broken One' let's see what you're hiding' _Scarlet Spider thought.

He kept his pursuit as he noticed quite a bit of guards.

"All the preparations are finished sir." One that looked like a scientist said.

"Good very good." Broken One said.

You could practically see him grinning under all those bandages. They stopped next to a room that said _'lab'_ next to it.

"Ah good we're here" he said as they entered the room.

But Kaine couldn't tell, he felt like throwing up, was this a lab or a torture chamber? There were saws, knifes, scissors, and other such things, there were tubes and wires in some places and a lab table in the middle who ever this Broken One is Kaine didn't care.

He was going to kill him.

Memories of Kaine's past flew though his mind and he is very mad right now.

He could hold no longer he jumped right though the vent and punched the doctor right in the face, spin kicked two of the guards, grabbed two more in the face and slammed them to the ground, shot his stingers and slashed the last guard's gun and elbowed him knocking out cold.

Kaine slowly turned his head to the unfazed man in bandages. The Scarlet Spider glared hard at the man, if glares could kill Broken One would have already have been dead.

The two men said no words to each other Broken One just moved swiftly and grabbed a couple knifes and started swinging them in his hands, without a word the two charged at each other. Stinger and knife collided with each other, both moved there right legs kicked and collided.

Both were evenly matched.

"You fight well for a former killer." The bandage man said.

"What do you know of past? The red and black hero asked.

"You where scars... I can see it. You are just like me" Broken One grinned.

He jumps at Kaine but Kaine fire a web line at him tossed him at tubes.

**_"CRASH!"_**

"GRAHH"

Kaine runs over to the crate, rips it opens to reveal...

**"(GASP)"**

It was baby but not just any baby it was the daughter of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones/Cage.

_'I am so completely FUCKED!' _Kaine thought

He picked up the baby as it began to cry just as more guards came in. Kaine had no chose he punched one of the walls as hard as he could and luckily jumped outside.

**End Flashback:**

_'Oh yeah that's how.'_ Kaine remembered.

As he was swinging away the man in bandages looked out outside.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, HA, HA, HA" he laughed.

"Sir?"

"Run while you Scarlet Spider... I will find you and when I do I will be sure to give you more 'scars'. I am The Broken One and I will 'scar' this world HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHaHAHAH AHA)**

* * *

_**Authors notes-Ok please reveiw and to those who think this charater is OC just keep reeding**__**.**_


End file.
